The Surface of Celestial PokéKnights
by blasterdramon
Summary: Let's take a break from our Digimon pals for a bit. Let's explore a different type of adventure where five Trainers call on ancient powers of Pokémon and defend our world from the evil Corrupted. Some elements of Power Rangers, like Mechs. Making this a crossover just in case. Enjoy, and get ready. Sailor Moon might only be mentioned though.
1. The Knights Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or Sailor Moon. I also don't own the characters and Pokémon, I pretty much only own the plot.

A/N: Before the story starts, I'd like to say that there _may_ be elements to Power Rangers. There, might _only_ be stuff from Sailor Moon mentioned, but still. The narration at the beginning will be written in **_bold_**, the normal narration will be written normally though. Finally, this will be taking place in a possible mix of the game world and the anime world, I will mention events in the Pokémon X game though. Enjoy **The Meeting of Celestial PokéKnights**. Also, I have a pretty good idea on what a certain part will make you think, but keep in mind that is a little new for me. Last thing about this story, the Pokémon in this story know more than four moves. I'm _really_ making use of this being a Fanfiction.

Chapter 1

The Knights Surface

**_A small robin-like creature flew over Vaniville Town. It then flew into the window of the certain bedroom that current champion of the Kalos region, Calem, was currently sleeping in._**

It then flew onto the eighteen year-old boy, landing on his chest and it flapped its wings and released a cheerful "Fletch!"

Calem woke and said," Hey Fletchling. I see you had a good sleep." Calem then got out of bed and while Fletchling stood on the bed, he changed into something more comfortable. As he took off his shirt, he stood at the mirror, and saw the recently added mark resembling the mighty Rayquaza, starting at his upper arm and ending over his heart. He then slammed his hands on the mirror and asked," Why me? I understand that Queen Serenity wanted to keep the Celestial PokéKnights, like the other protectors of the Solar System alive by sending them to the future." He then sat down on his bed and continued," So far though, I only found two Celestial PokéKnights: Shauna and Serena. Bah, it doesn't matter, the Corrupted haven't attacked, so we should be safe." He then finished getting changed into his usual clothing: a blue track jacket with white stripes, navy blue pants, black combat boots with blue laces, and his Mega Ring over his left wrist. He then walked down the stairs with Fletchling on his shoulder. He saw his mother, Grace, at the stove, and his six year-old sister, Serena, sitting at the table. Serena was wearing her pink dress and had a brochure next to her plate. Calem greeted his family," Morning mom, morning Serena."

Serena saw her older brother walk in," Morning Calem. You remember what today is, right?" She replied.

"Of course I do. Today _you_ get to travel to the Kanto region for Prof. Oak's Summer Camp." Calem answered. Their mother then arrived with Calem's and her breakfast. She started eating and said," Before you do anything else Calem, Prof. Sycamore wants to see you for something. Something that has to do with the Knights."

"Alright, I'll go to Lumiose City after breakfast." Calem replied.

"But Calem, you're supposed to be seeing me off." Serena interjected. Calem knew that she was right, even though it didn't seem right that she would be on the ferry to Kanto without either him or their mother, the professor said that she and any other kid on there would be safe. He then somewhat relieved her," Tell you what- if I don't make it to there in time, I'll see about trying to help you with your training when you're older." He then looked at both of them," Also, I was hoping I could get your opinion on something."

"Which is?" Grace asked.

"I was wondering what you guys thought of Shauna?" Calem replied.

A/N: Remember, this took some time after the events of the main story of the XY games. Basically, in my story, Calem and Shauna started dating and have been for a while. Also, as you can tell, I made Serena Calem's younger sister instead of a girl around his age.

Serena looked at her brother," She's great! She's nice, pretty, and a great playmate while you and mom are out."

"I agree with Serena. And if I'm right, you're probably asking us if we're alright with you proposing to her." Grace added.

"Well, you're right. Should I, or should I wait a bit?" Calem asked.

"Well, if your sense of judgment is as good as mine, you should. Just save the date as a time when your whole family will be around, alright? Not to mention you would need to wait a year or two considering she's seventeen." Grace replied.

"Thanks mom. Thanks Serena." Calem said. He then finished his breakfast and headed towards the door. He was about to walk out when he noticed that he had one of those 'speaking of' moments. Shauna stood there in a dark pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows, a pair of denim shorts, on her wrist was a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble, she also had a white messenger bag with the a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, her feet were covered by dark pink ballet type shoes with a small heel. Her long brown hair of course, was in her unique pigtails. He admired how the sun showed off her dark skin tone. Her beauty wasn't Calem's only reason why he decided to date her, for her cheery personality was great. Shauna looked at him," Morning Calem, I was just about to see if you were awake. I take it that you got a call from Sycamore as well?"

"Yeah, kind of, I woke a bit late and my mom took a message. Just hold on a second though." Calem replied. He then quickly went up to his room and searched his drawers and found a small box. As he was going back down the stairs, he told Shauna," Close your eyes. I got a gift for ya."

"Alright."

"You peeking?"

"No."

"Alright, open your eyes." Shauna opened her eyes to see Calem down on one knee and holding out a small box. Calem opened it, revealing a ring that had, instead of a diamond, a stone similar to the stone in Calem's Mega Ring. Shauna was unable to speak," Oh Calem."

Calem then asked," Will you, Shauna Jennifer Flores, do the honors of marrying me? I know we would have to wait a while to actually do it, at least we'll get more time to plan for it."

A/N: I came up with the Jennifer Flores in her name. All they really give you is just Shauna.

Shauna started to tear up in joy," I- I- I will! Of course I'll marry you!" Calem then got up and the two of them kissed. Calem then put the ring onto Shauna's ring finger. Shauna then asked him," How were you able to get a Key Stone made into a ring?"

"Trust me, it. Was. Hard." Calem replied. He then thought of the day he got the ring.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?" Calem shouted at Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution Guru.

"I didn't say that I couldn't. I said that I won't. I wasn't done either, so don't interrupt me." Gurkinn replied. The two of them were inside the Tower of Mastery, where Calem went to since that's where the information that Gurkinn's ancestors have collected over the centuries. There is even some information that Gurkinn found, all about Mega Evolution, the special evolution that Pokémon are able to use, with help from their trainers, during battle. Gurkinn then went into his room in the center of the tower, inside the base of the large statue of Mega Lucario. He then came out with three Poké Balls: a normal Poké ball; which is red on the top half and white on the bottom half, a Great Ball; which was a Poké Ball that was blue on the top half with a red raised line on the top left and another on the top right and white on the bottom. Finally was an Ultra Ball; which is black on the top half with a capital 'H' written in yellow, and white on the bottom half. All three Poké Balls had a small silver button on the front where the two halves met. Gurkinn had a black finger less glove on his left hand with a Key Stone on the back. Calem knew what was going to happen. Gurkinn then said," These three Poké Balls hold my three strongest Pokémon, only if you beat all of them, I'll make the ring. I want to see how far you could go for Shauna."

"I accept the challenge." Calem replied. They then heard wheels near them from the top of the tower, going down the winding staircase. Soon, Gurkinn's granddaughter, Korrina, the gym leader of the Shalour City Gym, arrived in front of them. She then said," I thought I heard you come in Calem, and it looks like you'll need a referee."

"Thank you Korrina for volunteering." Gurkinn said.

"Actually, I was going to allow you guys to battle in the gym, but alright." Korrina replied. Calem then got to one side of the tower and Gurkinn went to the other. They decided to battle in front of the statue of Mega Lucario, since Gurkinn thought it would bring an appropriate element to the field. Korrina stood to the side but in between the two battlers, she then said," This battle will be a single battle where each trainer can only use one Pokémon at a time, only when all of the Pokémon on one side have been defeated will declare the winner. Battle begin!" Gurkinn then took out the regular Poké Ball first, he then tossed it up in the air," Come on out Heracross!" A bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton that has a long, pronged horn on its forehead that ends in a cross appeared. It was wearing a silver band around his head that had a gen in the center that was yellow with a symbol in the center that was navy blue on the left and orange on the right, he then released a cheerful "Hera!" Calem didn't recognize Heracross, so he took out his Pokédex and it read out load Heracross' info," **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under its enemies' bellies, then lifts and throws them.**"

Calem then took out one of his Poké Balls and threw it," Come on out Delphox!" Delphox was a relatively tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox, covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe that's primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. Three tufts of red-orange fur are protruding out of each ear. Its forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its "robe."

A/N: Some of the Pokémon info and descriptions could be pulled from Bulbapedia, an encyclopedia about everything Pokémon, so I'd like to say that I don't own anything that was pulled from the website. Just a mini disclaimer.

After both sides' Pokémon came out, Calem took the first attack," Delphox, use your Fire Blast to cook that bug!"

Delphox took out his stick/wand," Delllphox!" He then sent a 大 shaped blast of fire at Heracross.

"Heracross, block that with Protect!" Gurkinn replied. A bluish shield then appeared in front of Heracross and the Fire Blast was blocked completely.

"Let's see if you can deal with this." Gurkinn then said. Calem looked at Gurkinn, knowing what was coming. Gurkinn then held up his left hand," Heracross, Mega Shinka." He then pressed on the Key Stone in his glove. His Key Stone and Heracross' Mega Stone, the Heracronite, then glowed and then Heracross changed shape into a bulkier form that had thin orange markings now rim its head, hands, and shoulders. Additionally, there is a half-circle, orange marking over its eyes. It now has a long, pointed nose that curves slightly upward. Its back now lacks wings and is completely yellow. The horn on its head has grown into a large, simple spike with two smaller spikes on the front. The antennae have lengthened as well, and now have ovoid tips. Mega Heracross' forearms have thickened also and lost their spines. Gurkinn then said," We'll show you the power of Mega Heracross. Now, use your Megahorn attack!" Mega Heracross' horn glowed bright faint red and it rammed Delphox with his horn. Delphox then got sent into the wall behind Calem. Calem then rushed over to Delphox," You alright" He asked.

"Del- Delphox." He replied.

"Alright! Now, use your Mystical Fire!" Calem exclaimed.

"Del-phox." Delphox then used its wand to draw a circle of flame in front of it. He then sent the fire at Mega Heracross, who got the full blast. Mega Heracross fell to the ground and then Calem commanded Delphox," Now, finish it off with a Fire Blast!" Delphox then sent the fire at Mega Heracross, who couldn't dodge the attack, and then fell to the ground and turned back to normal. Korrina then said," Heracross is unable to battle, the round goes to Calem."

"Alright Delphox, we." Calem couldn't finish his sentence, because Delphox then fell to the ground. Korrina then raised her hand and then said," Looks like I'll have to make this a draw then. That Megahorn from Mega Heracross was probably more powerful that it seemed, even though Bug type moves wouldn't have that great of an effect."

"Time for Pokémon #2. Come on out Blaziken!" A bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon with a majority of his body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. Its face is small and red with a V-shaped crest on his head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. Calem brought Delphox back into its Poké Ball, then thought,_ Blaziken is a strong Pokémon, luckily, since it can't Mega Evolve, I'll have some sort of advantage._ He then took out a Great Ball," Come on out Absol!" Absol was a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. He has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of his head adorned with a single blue-black oval. He has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of his head. His broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. He was wearing a band around his front left leg that had a Mega Stone that was light blue with the symbol being dark grey on the left and white on the right. Calem then held out the hand that the Mega Ring was on and pressed it," Absol, Mega Shinka!" Like Heracross, Absol's Mega Stone, the Absolite, and Calem's Key Stone glowed and then Absol's fur became longer overall, and the fur at the back of his mane appear to have wings. The spikes on his heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. His sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. His tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on his forehead is now a rounded triangle," Absol!" He exclaimed.

"Mega Absol, start thing off with Cut!" Mega Absol's horn then glowed white and it rushed towards Blaziken.

"Quick Blaziken, dodge it." Gurkinn replied.

"That won't work against Pursuit." Calem then said. Absol then chased Blaziken until he was able to hit Blaziken in the back. Calem then said," Now use Cut!" Absol then used the attack, which hit Blaziken. Blaziken then fell to the ground, and as he was getting up, Absol's horn glowed purple and then he released a purple crescent-like blade at Blaziken, who was frozen with surprise. Calem then said," That's Psycho Cut!" The attack hit Blaziken, who fell to the ground, and then Korrina then said," The winner is Absol! The round goes to Calem!"

"Now you have only one Pokémon left to defeat." He then took out the Ultra Ball, and tossed it into the air," Show them we mean business Tyranitar!" Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering his body. One pair of pointed teeth are in the upper jaw and another pair in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. A gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covers his belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on his feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of his tail. However, what scared Calem the most was that Tyranitar had a garment around its neck that had a light green gem with the symbol being black on the left and red on the right. Calem didn't recognize the Pokémon and checked his Pokédex," **Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble.**"

"Tyranitar happens to be my strongest, so I doubt your Pokémon would be able to do anything. Don't worry, I won't activate the Mega Shinka yet. However, Tyranitar will now use Hyper Beam!" An orange ball of energy then formed in front of Tyranitar's mouth, who then fired an orange beam of energy at Mega Absol. Calem quickly said," Counter that with Psycho Cut!" Mega Absol did so, but the attack didn't hold for long, and continued towards Mega Absol. The blast hit Mega Absol, who then turned back to normal and fainted. Korrina then said," The victor of this round is Tyranitar!"

"Absol!" Calem said as he went to his fainted Pokémon, he then held out Absol's Great Ball," Good job Absol, take a rest now." He then took out another Poké Ball and thought,_ It's up to you now, and remember, even if we don't win, we did our best._ He then tossed it into the air," Go Lucario!" Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. A short, round spike is on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on his chest. He has a long snout and ears and two pairs of pointed teeth; one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. He possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on his thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on his toes rather than on his entire foot. He has four small black aura-sensing appendages on his head. Finally, Lucario's Mega Stone, the Lucarionite, which is was in the abdomen portion of a silver chest plate that Lucario was wearing. Gurkinn then said," I see Makita was able to make fine holders for your Pokémon's Mega Stones."

"I could only have gotten them when you told me about him." Calem replied, he then told Gurkinn," That doesn't take away the fact that we're battling, now, I believe we should make this round the most that we can. If you know what I mean."

"I do. Tyranitar, Mega Shinka!"

"Lucario, Mega Shinka!" Tyranitar became a form that has more gaps in its armor than its normal form, with four new triangular holes along the sides of his neck and one on his throat. The four on his chest are now larger with the top two containing red ovals. While the spikes along the back of his neck grow shorter, the ones on his head elongate to form prominent ridges along his brows. The center spike on his head becomes a long, upright horn. His chest plate expands, curving over its shoulders and along his back to form three long, irregular spikes on each side of his body. The scales on Mega Tyranitar's belly has now become red instead of grey. He gains two sharp spikes on his knees, as well as more prominent leg joints. His tail lengthens, with the three spikes surrounding its tip growing upward and outward. Lucario's cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. He developed more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. His aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson, and his shoulders possess a spike each. After the transformations, Mega Lucario released a growl and Mega Tyranitar released an even more powerful roar. Calem then said," Mega Lucario, start things off with Extreme Speed!" Mega Lucario rushed at Tyranitar at high speeds. Gurkinn then said," Swat him aside Mega Tyranitar." Mega Tyranitar was about to do so, but then Lucario disappear. Calem then said," Remember, the Mega Shinka increased Lucario's speed. Now, use Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario then appeared behind Mega Tyranitar, puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Mega Lucario then fired it at Mega Tyranitar, who got hit in the back and fell to the ground. Lucario then got in front of the fallen Pokémon and held a fist to its face. Calem saw what he was going to do and said," Lucario, that's enough, we won already." Mega Lucario turned back to normal and then went back to Calem. Gurkinn, who knew what Calem was avoiding, said," Good, I see you already deserved the victory. You'd better get your Pokémon healed. I might be having that ring done by then.

* * *

Just having the thought of doing this was right, Shauna then asked," Well, are we going to Sycamore or what?"

"Right. Serena, remember, I'll try to make it." Calem replied. He then grabbed his hat off of the rack next to the front door and put it over his dark grey hair.

* * *

He and Shauna were on Route 1, the half-way point between Vaniville Town and Aquacorde Town, when Calem said," I don't know about you, but I think that we should use a different mode of transportation."

"Good idea, come on out Charizard." She threw out a Poké Ball and then a draconic, bipedal Pokémon, primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail, which was burns with a sizable flame. He has a long neck, stern-looking blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of his rectangular head. He has two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage jutting out from the third joint of each wing. His arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, each limb has three white claws, and he has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under his feet. However, unlike Shauna, Charizard had a bit of a grumpy attitude. Shauna then asked him," Charizard, would you be kind enough to fly me to Lumiose City? Please."

"Char." Charizard replied, he then allowed Shauna to climb onto his back. Calem then took out a Poké Ball also," Come on out Pidgeot." Calem's Pidgeot was female, and like all Pidgeot, she was a large, avian Pokémon. Her glossy plumage is brown with a cream underbelly. On her head, there is a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as her body. Her fan-like tail feathers are brown, her beak and legs are pink, and she has black markings around her eyes. Calem then climbed onto her back and then he said," Onwards to Lumiose City!" Pidgeot and Charizard then flew to Lumiose City, they went over Aquacorde Town; a town with three shops: a Poké Ball Shop, a Potion Shop, and a shop that, like a Pokémon Center, will heal your Pokémon. The town is bordered by a river that's spanned by a stone bridge. Of course, there are small houses located there also. Small children and Pokémon that they befriended saw them and started waving and smiling at the two Pokémon flying above them. They then flew over Route 2, the Route between Aquacorde Town and the Santalune Forest, which they then flew over. Calem was able to see a Trainer catch a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body, large yellow eyes with black pupils, bright red osmeterium on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups that allow it to climb up most surfaces. Considering that the boy used a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon called Froakie; a Pokémon with light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to his nose, eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protruding vertically from its head due to their size, a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose, called Frubbles, and three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet, Calem thought that he may have been a Trainer starting out on his journey. They then passed over Route 3, where a small lake is found to the left of the exit of the Santalune Forest. They then flew over Santalune City, the location of the Santalune City Gym, which is run by Viola. However, they couldn't make a stop there 'cause they didn't want the Professor to wait. After flying over Route 4, which has the small Odyssey Village, and a larger town, whose name that Calem couldn't recall. The two of them then reached the largest city in Kalos, not to mention the largest city in all of the Pokémon regions, Lumiose City, home of the famous Prism Tower, which doubles as the Gym of Lumiose City, which is run by the boy genius inventor, Clemont, and the destination of the two Trainers, Prof. Sycamore's Pokémon Lab. They landed in front of the Lab and after Calem returned Pidgeot to her Poké Ball and Shauna returned Charizard to his, the two of them went into the Laboratory. Inside the large room they first walk into, they see their friends Tierno; a large boy with black hair wearing orange shorts, black tee with a Vanillite design in the center, an orange watch around his left wrist, a yellow bag around his back, and black, white and yellow sneakers on his feet, and was about a couple inches in height over Calem, and Trevor; a shorter boy with orange hair wearing grey jeans, a pale blue tee with white sleeves and collar and a white and grey Poké Ball on it over his heart, green and white sneakers were worn on his feet, and he wore a green backpack. Calem then asked them," Hey guys, how've you been doing?"

"Great. You?" Trevor replied. Calem then looked over to Shauna and then he looked back at their friends. He then took a breath and said," Not bad, I've been working on the Pokédex, started gathering more Mega Stones, proposed to Shauna, and hopefully going to be able to see my sister off, you see today she's going"

"You proposed to Shauna!" Trevor and Tierno interjected.

"Oh yeah. I did, this morning. Show 'em the rock Shauna." Shauna then held out her hand to show the ring that Calem gave to her. Tierno then said," Wow Shauna, I guess that means you're off the racks now."

"That's right. You know why we're here by the way?" Shauna asked.

"Nope, all we know is that the Professor asked us to meet up here." Trevor replied. However, their question was left unanswered no longer when they heard a new voice," You were asked to come here because we need to start fighting for the sake of good." The four Trainers looked to see a male Trainer around Calem's age with tan skin, and short navy blue hair, wearing a blue undershirt, an orange denim jacket, dark orange shorts, yellow sneakers, and an orange key on a string around his neck standing on the balcony overlooking the room with a staircase on either side of the room. He then looked at the Trainers and said," Name's Enshin. It's Japanese, meaning 'flame god,' I was named that because like my father, my mother sensed a powerful flame in me. Also, the reason I'm here is the same as you guys." He then pulled out five keys like his; a white, a blue, a green, a brown, and a pink. He then came down the stairs and gave the white and pink keys to Calem, the brown to Shauna, the blue to Trevor, and the green to Tierno. He then said," I know that Mew Knight didn't gain her powers yet. The pink key is hers by the way."

"How did you know about Serena?" Calem then asked.

"I learned about her like I learned about you, Rayquaza Knight." Enshin replied. He then looked towards Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno," Let's not forget the Eevee Knight, Gyarados Knight, and Sceptile Knight."

"Wait! How did you?" Calem asked. He then looked at Trevor and Tierno," You're Celestial PokéKnights?"

"We're as surprised as you are Calem." Trevor answered.

They then heard a familiar voice interrupt them," I take it you guys now know of your powers." Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno looked to see Prof. Sycamore, a thirty-seven year-old man with black hair, wearing a white lab coat over a blue shirt, and black pants that were held up by a yellow belt with a silver ring buckle, and brown shoes over red socks. The Professor was standing at the top of the balcony, he looked at them and said," Follow me. There's something I want to show you four." The five Trainers then followed Sycamore to an elevator. They then went down to some sort of room, where there were six screens that each showed a Mech; one was inside Mt. Chimney, a volcano in the Hoenn Region, and was similar to Dragonite, one was in the Diablo's Ocean within the Sinnoh Region and were similar to Gyarados, two were inside the Bewilder Forest in the Sinnoh Region and were similar to Sceptile and Eevee, a Mech was on top of the building in the Hoenn Region, the Sky Tower, and was similar to Rayquaza, and one was in Guyana, South America and was similar to Mew. Sycamore said," We put the Mew Mech in Guyana since it was the only place where Mew have been said to be found. Also, since Eevee is a Normal-type Pokémon, I decided to put it the Sceptile Mech in the Bewilder Forest so I could avoid the pain of finding a specific location for it. I made these Mechs so you could face any Corrupted that get to a size that none of your attacks could reach."

"So you're saying that if a Corrupted becomes the size of Godzilla, we would need these things?" Calem asked.

"Also, why didn't you tell us about Trevor and Tierno?" Shauna also asked.

"I didn't tell you guys about them because of the Corrupted not attacking. Trevor, same goes with you and Tierno, you two revealed to me about the Celestial PokéKnights and how they all helped fight against the Negaverse, that was until Beryl were able to get control of some of them. I wanted to finish these Mechs before your secrets were revealed to each other. Thanks for telling me about who the remaining Knights should be by the way Trevor. As you can see, Enshin is the Dragonite Knight."

"I really do hope we could become a good team. Now, let's just hope we need the Mechs soon."

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys are ok with the idea I'm going with.


	2. First Battle of the Team

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows mentioned in this story, their characters, or anything from them, only OCs.

A/N: Before I start the story, I forgot to explain that I used some Japanese in the previous chapter. When I had Calem and Gurkinn use Mega Evolution, they said 'Mega Shinka.' The word 'Shinka' is Japanese for Evolution. And I thank Thoughtful Tikal for giving me a bit of her opinion.

Chapter 2

First Battle of the Team

_**Last time, Calem takes a huge step in his relationship with Shauna by proposing to her. After looking back on the day he battled the Mega Evolution Guru, Gurkinn, he and his now fiancée, Shauna, head to Lumiose City to talk to Prof. Sycamore, who has also called Trevor, Tierno, and a strange boy by the name Enshin, who gives each of them a key which will allow them to fly powerful Mechs that Sycamore created for them, the Celestial PokéKnights, and Calem's younger sister, Serena too once she gains her powers. Now, they will need to be ready for battle.**_

Calem was sitting in the sofa at a lounge area in the lab that was complete with some old arcade games, a flat screen and a coffee table. He stared at the key that lets him pilot the Rayquaza Mech, it being white and, like the others, appeared more like a small, rectangular floppy disk. He then asked Shauna, who was next to him," What is it like? That is, to be a Celestial PokéKnight."

"Well, for me, it feels like the power of Eevee and its evolutions are coursing throughout my body. The power is different depending what Pokémon you are." Shauna replied, remembering that if it wasn't for her, Calem wouldn't truly have learned about the Knights.

* * *

Calem was sitting on the top of Lumiose Tower, overlooking the city, Shauna then appeared behind him, flying on her Charizard. She then stepped onto the building and sat next to him. It was late at night, near 11:00 p.m., Shauna asked Calem," Why are you being so secretive? Today, all you did was try to avoid me" She then placed her hand on his leg," if you want this relationship to go any further, we have to talk. Please tell me."

"I wish I can tell you, but I can't." He replied.

"Why?" Shauna asked.

"Because if I tell you, you might think of me dif-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because he then grasped his chest, above his heart and then backed away from Shauna, who was going to try to help. However, she then saw it, the Rayquaza mark, she then walked up to him," Calem, trust me, I know what you're going through right now."

"No. Ugh. You don't." He then was able to catch his breath, gulping in as much as he could," I. learned about it. About a year after I. Defeated Diantha. I had a dream. About me fighting. Some sort of mutated. Ditto. Soon, Rayquaza himself came up to me. He said that once. I become the age of sixteen. His power would. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed.

Shauna then grabbed onto him and pulled him close," Please Calem, trust me. I'm like you, really I am. Now, do as I say. Take all of that excess energy and concentrate it into a single blast."

"Alright." Calem whispered. Shauna then let him go, and Calem concentrated the energy. He held his hands in the air above him, he created a white ball of energy and then he let it out.

* * *

"I was surprised no one woke up. I mean, the blast seemed brighter than the tower itself." Calem said.

"You weren't the only one that was surprised, I stood there thinking, wow. Really, I felt more energy from that one blast than from Xerneas." The two of them then laughed the joke, but then they heard a siren. Enshin then said," That alarm is a special one that we were able to make if any Corrupted were spotted. Turn to channel 2."

Calem did so, and then a camera feed was showing what was happening in North Boulevard, near the museum," This is live?" He asked.

"Yep, that's live. Look at that, seems like Gligar Knight's our baddy. Let's go!" Enshin replied.

"Right!" The others exclaimed at once.

* * *

Gligar Knight appeared as a man around twenty with magenta skin, wearing a pink armor, and had pink claw-like hands and blue membranes between his hands and legs, a visor over his eyes, and a scorpion-like tail. He looked to see humans scattering all over the place, he took a deep breath and said," Ahh. These humans are strange these days. So many weird smells, not to mention weird clothing." He then saw a picture of a female swimsuit model," Well, not _so _weird."

"Well, fashion changed over history." Calem said. Gligar Knight looked to see the Champion standing behind him.

Calem then asked the others," Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The others exclaimed. Calem's mark then shined a blue light. So did the others; Shauna's resembled Eevee's head on the right side of her chest, Trevor's was like Gyarados' head in the center of his chest, Tierno's was Sceptile's head on his chest, and Enshin's was Dragonite's head on his chest, over his heart. Calem then held his hand up in the air," Celestial Dragon Transformation!"

"Celestial Genetic Transformation!"

"Celestial Sea Serpent Transformation!"

"Celestial Forest Transformation!"

"Celestial Flame Dragon Transformation!" The five of them were surrounded in white, brown, blue, green, and orange lights. Calem outfit became a green armor that had yellow ring-like patterns along his body, he gained two long, flat, horn-like structures on his head and his eyes became yellow with black pupils," Celestial Rayquaza Knight, ready!"

Shauna's outfit was brown armor, and she gained a large furry tail, long pointed ears and her eyes became brown," Celestial Eevee Knight, ready!"

Trevor's was blue armor with yellow spots running along his body, a three-pointed, dark blue crest on his forehead, and his eyes became crimson," Celestial Gyarados Knight, ready!"

Tierno's was green armor with two sharp, elongated leaves on both of his arms, two rows of yellow nodules running down his back, two crests on his head, a tail shaped like leaves of a palm tree, and his eyes turned yellow and the transformation made his form thinner than before he changed," Celestial Sceptile Knight, ready!"

Enshin's armor was orange and had two orange wings with teal wing membranes, he gained a long, tapering tail, and his eyes turned grey," Celestial Dragonite Knight, ready!"

"Celestial PokéKnights, ready for battle!" The five of them exclaimed at once.

"Huh, no wonder I sensed a familiar energy around here. Now, I think you should meet some friends of mine. Come, Corrupted Ditto Warriors!" Creatures that resembled humanoid Ditto then appeared behind Gligar Knight and the battle started.

* * *

Serena and Grace were waiting at the pier, only two and a half hours remained until the ferry to Kanto is scheduled to leave. Serena asked her mother," Do you really think that Calem's going to make it?"

"Don't worry Serena, he will." She replied.

* * *

"I'd appreciate some help here." Calem said.

"Like to, but a little busy here." Shauna replied.

"Use your Celestial Weapon" Trevor then said.

"What?" Calem asked him after taking out a Corrupted Ditto with his sword.

"Your sword has a powerful form that you can use. Watch." Trevor answered. He took out the two Corrupted Ditto that he was fighting and then concentrated energy into his sword, causing it to glow blue, it then turned into a blue metal trident," Gyarados Trident!" He then started taking Corrupted Ditto down, one by one. Calem was impressed and did the same, except his sword became a katana, as white as the quartz that is lives within the planet's crust, and had a Rayquaza head where the blade met the rest of the sword," Rayquaza Blade!"

Tierno transformed his sword and it became a giant double sided spear," Grass Slicer!"

Enshin made his sword turn into a staff that had a red orb surrounded by flames and had ドラゴンスタッフ, meaning Dragon Staff, written downwards on the rod of the staff," Dragon Staff!" Instead of using her sword, Shauna held out a bracelet that had eight different colored gems; a red, a blue, a yellow, a purple, a black, a green, a light blue, and a pink, on her left wrist. She then pressed on the red gem," Fire Stone Mode Change!" Her suit then changed to a red armor, a tuft of yellow hair was added between the two Eevee ears, which too became red, and her tail became yellow," Eevee Knight, Mode Change to... Flareon Mode!" Her sword then became a red blaster gun," Flareon Blaster!" She then started firing small bolts of fire at the Corrupted Ditto," Ember Blast!"

Trevor was surrounded by the Ditto, he then spun in a circle and attacked all of the Corrupted Ditto at once in a ring of water," Aqua Tail Encircle!"

Tierno spun his spear in a circle and struck the Corrupted Ditto around him," Leaf Blade Slash!"

Enshin planted his staff into the ground and a large ring of fire burnt the Corrupted Ditto around him," Incinerate Ring!"

Calem then caused wind to surround his blade and he then launched it at the Corrupted Ditto," Twister Blade!"

A/N: These attacks are enhanced versions of Ember, Aqua Tail, Leaf Blade, Incinerate, and Twister.

Soon, all of the Corrupted Dittos were destroyed and Gligar Knight was left, he then jumped at Shauna, his claws glowed light blue and he slashed at her in an 'X' like fashion, or at least that was what was supposed to happen. Calem quickly pushed Shauna out of the way and took the attack. Shauna got up and quickly got to Calem," You alright?"

"Yeah, X-Scissor, being a Bug-type move, doesn't do much. I think we should end this quickly, 'cause I know that Serena won't be alright if I'm late for her departure for Kanto." Calem replied. He then got up and then the five of the Celestial PokéKnights then aimed their weapons directly towards Gligar Knight. A light then appeared and when it disappeared, a hand cannon in the shape of Arceus with his legs folded in appeared. The gems on the golden ring then glowed red, brown, green, and blue. A white orb then formed in front of the cannon, Calem then spun the ring and then the blast was fired," Celestial Cannon Strike!" The Celestial PokéKnights exclaimed at once. Gligar Knight got hit by the full blast," Not good!"

* * *

A shadowy figure sat in front of the screen of computer, he had long flowing white hair, and dark skin, almost black. He had eyes that were bright blue, he wore a ripped, old, black cloak that had a red collar covering his mouth. He saw the battle and said," Gligar. Gligar, Gligar, Gligar. Don't be so down, I've got something for you. Go Nightmare Zubat!" Ten black bat-like creatures without eyes and large ears then flew towards the scene of the battle.

* * *

The Knights were amazed on the victory, especially Calem, who then looked at his blade," That was awesome!"

"It is, isn't it?" Shauna asked.

"Hold on guys, we're going to have some trouble." Enshin then said. He was right, because the Nightmare Zubat then flew to the flames that were where Gligar Knight was. Just then, it almost looked like Gligar Knight was brought back to life," Gligar Knight Evolve to... Gliscor Knight!" He then became giant, his armor became blue-purple, his eyes became yellow and his arms became red and striated. Calem then said," Well, I had a feeling we'll need to use the Mechs soon."

"Sycamore, send the Mechs." Enshin then said.

* * *

Sycamore imputed a code into the computer and then the Rayquaza, Eevee, Gyarados, Sceptile, and Dragonite Mechs then flew/ran out of their hiding places and towards the Knights.

* * *

The Mechs arrived on the scene and the Knights were able to jump into the cockpits. Each of the Mechs were the same, however Calem knew that his Mech had some different functions, but what stood out to him in the cockpit was a slot for his key, which he then inserted into the slot," Insert Rayquaza Key!" The others then followed suit.

"Insert Eevee Key!"

"Insert Gyarados Key!"

"Insert Sceptile Key!"

"Insert Dragonite Key!" The eyes of the Mechs then lit up and then the Knights drove them towards Gligar Knight. Gligar Knight leaped over them, and started gliding in the air," Nice try, now I'm Gliscor Knight, try to keep up with me."

"I got it guys, time for a tail to your face!" Calem said. He then made the Rayquaza Mech swing its tail towards Gliscor Knight. However, the Corrupted Knight dodged it with ease. His wings then glowed a white light and he then flew quickly towards the Mechs, knocking all five nearly to the ground. Calem then said," We gotta do something quick, because he really is. Trevor, what's good against Gliscor?"

"Ice-types and Water-types. I'll try something. 'Cause I'm pretty sure that Shauna's stuck the way she is." He replied.

"Yeah guys, can't find anything that can allow me to change into Vaporeon right now." Shauna then said.

"Guys, instead of any of us risking any major damage, we should try coming together as one whole Mech." Enshin said.

"Is that even possible?" Tierno asked.

"Yeah, me and Sycamore have a special mechanism in the Mechs. Calem, do you see those buttons in that triangle shape?" Enshin replied. Calem looked until he saw the pyramid-like arrangement of buttons; the bottom row had seven red buttons, the row above had five yellow buttons, the second to top had two green buttons, and the top had a single white button. All of the buttons though had designs of Mechs on them and were numbered 1-15 from top to bottom. Calem then told Enshin," Yeah I see them, which do I push though?"

"Easy, we all push the button labeled 2." He replied. Enshin then the button and then in the other cockpits, the button in the second row, on the left, lit up. Calem then thought,_ Well, here goes nothing._ He then pressed the button," Activate Mech Combo Beta 1!"

"Activate Beta 1 Combo!" The other Celestial PokéKnights exclaimed. The five Mechs then started the combining. The Dragonite Mech extended its arms and legs, the Rayquaza Mech's head detached and a hand appeared, and its tail opened up. The same thing pretty much happened to the Gyarados Mech and then the two Mechs attached to the Dragonite Mech's arms; Rayquaza becoming the right hand and Gyarados becoming the left. Eevee Mech's legs then folded in, its torso then folded up, and then its tail detached itself from the Mech, split in half and became shoulder guards for the Dragonite Mech. Sceptile Mech's arms and legs then folded in also, its torso also folded up, and its tail detached itself, split and became four extra wings for Dragonite Mech. Eevee Mech and Sceptile Mech then became the right and left legs for Dragonite Mech. The Gyarados Mech's head became a helmet for Dragonite Mech and Rayquaza Mech's head attached itself to Dragonite Mech's chest. The five Celestial PokéKnights were then taken to a larger cockpit where Calem sat in the middle right, Shauna sat in the back right, Trevor sat in the left middle, Tierno sat in the back left, and Enshin sat in the middle," Celestial Poké Mech Combination Beta 1 Complete!" The five of them exclaimed after the formation was complete.

"Don't worry guys, I'll give us a little help." Calem then said.

"Huh?" The others said. Calem then concentrated, his Rayquaza mark lit up and then a larger version of Calem's Rayquaza Blade then appeared in the right hand of the combined Mech. Considering that they were armed, they then used the six wings of the Mech to fly up to Gliscor Knight, whose claws then glowed a white color and then it was sword against claws. However, the Knights got the upper hand over Gliscor and knocked him back, nearly into Prism Tower. He was still long enough for them to have the Mech use its finishing attack. The Mech's sword glowed a silver color and then sent a blade of energy at Gliscor Knight," Sacred Sword Slash!" The five Celestial PokéKnights exclaimed.

"Ahhh! You'll pay for this!" Gliscor Knight said as his body sparked with electricity and eventually imploding. The Knights were glad for their victory. Enshin turned to the others and said," Well guys, that's one down."

"Yeah, he went down quicker than the Titanic." Tierno then said.

"Wait! What time is it?" Calem then asked.

* * *

"Mám, your daughter needs to get on the boat now." The porter of the ferry said.

"Why? The ship is scheduled to leave in less than two hours." Grace replied.

"There's a storm that we can avoid if we leave now." The man replied.

"Mommy, what about Calem?" Serena then asked Grace.

"Well sweetie, Calem probably got caught up. However, that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. He _is_ your brother after all." She told Serena. Grace then led Serena up to the ramp, where Serena then walked up. As soon as all of the other passengers got on, the ferry set sail. As the ship was almost out of sight, Grace felt a breeze and saw something that didn't really surprise her," Cutting it close kid."

* * *

Serena was looking off the railing, into the ocean. Just then, Serena heard a voice calling her," Serena! Serena!"

"Calem?" She asked herself. She then looked to see Calem riding his Pidgeot closely behind the ferry," Calem!"

"Sorry I'm late Serena!" Calem replied.

"Make sure you keep your promise!" She then told him.

"I promise!" He then told her. He then let space gain between him and the ferry. He then told Pidgeot," Man, I don't know about you, but I had enough for one day."

"Pidge. Pidgeot." Pidgeot replied.

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter, I'll get to work on Chapter 3 soon.


	3. Shauna and Emma Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows mentioned in this story, their characters, or anything from them, only OCs.

A/N: I forgot to name the moves that Gligar Knight did around the end of Chapter 2. The first attack that almost knocked out the individual Mechs was supposed to be Acrobatics, and the one that he was using during the fight against the Mech Beta 1 Combination was Guillotine.

Chapter 3

Shauna and Emma Meet

_**Last time, Calem and the other Knights went to battle the first Corrupted Knight to attack, Gligar Knight, after beating him, a dark force caused him to be revived and evolve to Gliscor Knight. After calling on the Poké Mechs and forming the Celestial Poké Mech Combination Beta 1, they were able to fully destroy him.**_

The morning after the Knight's first battle, Calem woke up, this time without Fletchling's aid. Calem then did his usual routine; getting dressed, go to the bathroom, brush his teeth, then go downstairs to eat breakfast. However, while he was eating, the phone rang," I'll get it Calem." Grace said. She then picked up the phone, after hearing the name of the person on the other end, she then asked Calem," Calem, do you know a girl named Emma?"

"Yeah, she's basically an orphan girl that I helped out when I was temporarily in Lumiose after my victory against Diantha. Remember, I told you about her." Calem answered. Grace then remembered her son talking about her and gave the phone to him. Calem then talked into it," Hello?"

"Hey Calem, it's me, Emma, we need to talk. You know where." Emma replied

"Alright, but tell me what's the matter?" Calem asked.

"It's Mimi, she's been acting weird lately. Can you come and help?" Emma asked.

"Sure, why not. We could even have a battle if possible." Calem replied.

"Sweet, also, I heard the good news." Emma then said.

"How did you?" Calem asked.

"I have my ways Calem. See you soon." Emma answered. She then hung up the phone. Calem then finished and then he grabbed his hat and then after giving his mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye, he went out the door, he quickly went next door to Shauna's house. Calem knocked on the door, and Shauna's mother, Katherine answered," Oh! Calem, I didn't expect to see you come by here. By the way, Shauna told me about yesterday, good move kid. Her father was actually pretty glad. Weren't you dear?"

"Yep, why don't you come in Calem?" He replied.

"Sure." Calem said. He then walked in and sat on the couch.

After a couple of minutes, Shauna's father, Wayne, said," I hope you have good intentions for marrying my daughter."

"Sir, I have the utmost respect for her." Calem replied.

"Good. She probably didn't tell you this, but before you and your mother- hope she's doing well by the way- she didn't fit well with the other kids because of her mother's Hispanic heritage. You changed her life a lot, didn't you?" Wayne said.

"Yep, I mean yes sir." Calem replied.

"From now on, you should probably call me Wayne." Wayne said.

"Alright Wayne." Calem said with a smile.

"Calem, did you need to talk to me about something?" Shauna asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Actually yeah, I gotta help a friend out in Lumiose City. I was hoping you could probably help out." Calem told her.

"Sure. Wait. Who?" She asked.

"Just a friend. Who happens to be a girl. Don't freak, there was nothing between me and her." Calem reassured her.

"There better not have been." Shauna then told him with a smirk. She then grabbed her bag and Poké Balls and the two of them then flew to Lumiose City. Calem then led Shauna to a small street between North Boulevard and Rouge Plaza. He then opened the door to a small room where a wooden work desk was on the other end of the room, a widow with the blades up behind it, a white desk near the right of the room, a counter and refrigerator in the far right corner, and a smaller area next to the entrance. A girl about Shauna's age with tan skin, brown hair, and violet eyes was standing behind the desk facing the window. She was wearing a black outfit that had orange on the shoulders, she then looked to see Calem and Shauna," Good, follow me." She then took them into the small area next to the entrance and she sat in a chair while Calem and Shauna sat in a couch," I'm sure that you're wondering what's wrong with Mimi, Calem."

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" He asked.

"As you know, Mimi is an Espurr, a Psychic-type. Well. How do I put this, for some reason, Mimi started drifting away, and it worries me." She then remembered that Shauna was there," Sorry, I should've introduced myself. Name's Emma, the current owner of the Looker Bureau. Not to mention the mysterious Essentia when the helmet to this suit is put on. I'm sure Calem told you about me."

"Actually, he didn't. I learned about you today." Shauna replied.

"Well, that doesn't mean that we can't figure out what's wrong with Mimi." Emma then said.

"Right. Well, do you know where she is?" Shauna asked.

"Sadly, no. I looked all over Lumiose City, and nothing. After Looker left, and Calem continued on his journey, Mimi was the only one left that really understood me." Emma replied.

"You sure that you checked all of the city?" Calem then asked her.

"Yeah." Emma answered. However, she thought about it," Actually, no, I didn't look at one place."

"I have an idea where that is." Calem said.

* * *

"I don't get it, why are we here?" Shauna asked Calem.

"This is where me and Mimi lived until Looker and Calem found us. If Mimi is anywhere, she would be here." Emma answered for him.

"She's right. I'm sure that the way you and Mimi have been living for the last few years has made Mimi feel different in a way. The two of you were used to the streets." Calem explained.

"True. But one question. Why are we in a dumpster?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's either this, or we watch from the top of one of the surrounding buildings." He then said.

"Ssh. I think I see her." Emma then said. The three of them then peeked from the currently empty dumpster and saw a small bipedal creature that had fur that's mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of her ears, which are cream-rimmed, and its paws, which have short cream socks. She also wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils, a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. She was holding a disk and she then looked around as if someone was supposed to meet her there," Essspurrr!"

"Ah, Mimi, you came." A mysterious voice said. Calem, Shauna, or Emma knew who's it was until a woman appeared, as if out of thin air. She had long blonde hair, two pointed ears on her head, a pink star on her forehead, and wore a yellow armor that had a brown chest plate and a thick yellow tail. She then knelt down and asked Mimi," Did you bring the disk I asked for?"

"Purr." Mimi answered and then she handed the disk to the strange woman.

"Thank you Mimi. Just need the south-right section now. Can you get me it?" She then asked Mimi.

"I don't think so!" Calem then said as he came from their hiding place.

"Do you think that you will really get away with whatever you're doing?" Shauna then asked her.

"Mimi, those are the bad people I told you about." The woman then told Mimi.

"Mimi, you knew me ever since Looker and I found you and Emma here. You _know_ I'm not bad." Calem then told Mimi. He then looked at the woman," Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Alright. I'm technically Dr. Kadabra, but you can call me Kadabra Knight." Kadabra Knight answered. She then held the disk up to her head and said," And with this, Lord Darkrai Knight will be pleased. Mimi, choose if you'll continue helping me and my friends, the good side, or will you help them, the baddies?" Mimi didn't know which side to choose, and she then started to tear up. However, a very familiar voice then said," Mimi, don't believe her. You know that _we're_ the good guys." Mimi looked to see Emma. She then went up to her friend, Mimi then hollered," Eeeeeespurrrrrrr. Purr, Essspurrr!"

"That didn't sound good." Kadabra Knight said while her knees shook. Just then, she saw something that nearly scared her to death. She then teleported out of the alley and Calem, Shauna, and Emma looked to see what spooked her, and then them. They saw three Pokémon; the one on the left that was only a black ball of gas with large eyes and mouth. The middle one was more solid, had large eyes and mouth, and detached, three-fingered hands. The third was short, bipedal and had short arms and legs with three-digits on its hands and feet, and large eyes and grin. Shauna nearly stumbled into Calem," What the heck are those?!"

"Well, the one in the middle is Haunter and the one on the right is Gengar. Never saw the one on the left before though."

He then took out his Pokédex and checked it out," **Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Its body is made entirely of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation.**"

"I don't get it. Why would three Ghost-type Pokémon come here? Did you call them Mimi?" Emma asked.

"Ess." Mimi answered while nodding her head yes.

"Now this is something I didn't expect to see. Normally Psychic-types and Ghost-types, especially these three, aren't usually friends considering they are able to beat each other easily." Calem then said.

"Mimi saved us and we come whenever she calls us." No one knew where that voice came from.

Emma then said," Guys, Mimi's able to create a mental connection between us. Is that what you did Mimi? You wanted us to tell what you're trying to tell us, isn't it?"

"_That's right._" Mimi replied through thought.

"Wow, that's awesome." Shauna said. She then turned to the three Ghost-types," So, you're here because Mimi saved you guys?"

"_That's right. We were attacked by a strange woman with powers of Pokémon a while back._" Gengar answered.

"_The woman that we were able to scare off looked a lot like that woman from then._" Gastly added.

"_In fact, it looked like she didn't age much._" Haunter finished.

"_Which is impossible, because that day happened a year before I met you Emma._" Mimi then said.

"Calem, it looked like you and Shauna knew her. Can you explain?" Emma asked Calem.

"Let me talk to Shauna for a sec. Mimi?" Calem replied.

"_Right._" Mimi said. Calem and Shauna then went to the corner of the alley. Calem then whispered to Shauna," What now? We can't tell them, and Emma would be able to tell that I'm lying."

"We'll just have to let them in. Just make sure that they won't tell." Shauna told him. They then went back over to the others. Calem then took in a deep breath and asked," You enjoy stories? 'Cause I'm going to tell you a big one."

"We're all ears." Emma replied.

A/N: !Warning! Possible long dialog coming up. Also parts that actually deal with Sailor Moon will be a History lesson for those who don't know about the Silver Millennium, or a quick refresher for those who do.

"It all really started when the Moon Kingdom was around. The Moon Kingdom was a beautiful kingdom on the Moon, hence the name, during a time known as the Silver Millennium that was inhabited by humanoid life forms that had longevity, meaning that unlike the people of Earth, they live longer lives. Of course, even though the planets in the Solar System were at peace with each other during that time, there were always possible enemies. Shauna, would you mind taking over?" Calem said.

Shauna then said," Sure. You see, to protect the Solar System, there are warriors known as Sailor Scouts, heroines that use the powers of their respective planet to battle enemies. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are the main defenses against evil, if they aren't able to beat the enemy, the Inner Planetary Sailor Scouts, consisting of Sailors Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. You're probably wondering 'what about Saturn?' Well, Sailor Saturn isn't the nicest Sailor Scout. Mainly because she can destroy a planet in a single blast, but still. Anyway, the Moon Kingdom was ruled by the gorgeous Queen Serenity, the mother of Princess Serenity, and the current wielder of the Silver Crystal that, in the wrong hands, could mean the destruction of the whole Solar System itself. We came in when Queen Serenity and the ruler of Earth, Endymion, agreed that Earth needed protection where some of his troops couldn't protect on their own, which are the Regions that are inhabited by Pokémon. So, humans from the Regions were chosen to become what are known as Celestial PokéKnights. PokéKnights that are of their respective Region's starter Pokémon, even though you wouldn't normally think are, would be stronger than other Knights. Sadly, this peacefulness didn't last forever, an evil known as the Negaverse attacked, being able to start by corrupting a possible witch on Earth by the name of Beryl, who was able to corrupt people on Earth who were envious of the Moon Kingdom. That's all we can tell you, but we can tell you that Queen Serenity, using the last of her powers and life energy, sent her daughter, all of the Sailor Scouts, Prince Endymion, who was on the Moon at the time, and the Celestial PokéKnights to the future Earth to be reborn."

"What about the Negaverse?" Emma then asked.

"Queen Serenity was able to temporarily stop the Negaverse. However, it's a definite that they'll be back." Shauna answered.

"_What are you then? Knight wise that is_." Gastly asked.

"I'm the Rayquaza Knight and Shauna is the Eevee Knight. We can take you to our friends who are also Celestial PokéKnights." Calem answered.

"_Wait, before we go. Was that woman, you know?_" Mimi asked Calem.

"A Knight? Yea, in a way. During the fight against the Negaverse, most of the Knights were turned evil and became the Corrupted PokéKnights. Kadabra Knight is one of them. I understand that she told you what she needed to in order to make you think that she's the hero." Calem replied.

"What _was_ on that disk anyway?" Emma asked Mimi.

"_I really hope that you don't hate me for this, but on those disks were access to our security cameras._" Mimi replied.

"That explains why she mentioned the southeastern section of Lumiose City, they want to be able to see what they're causing." Emma said.

"_Come on, I'm sure we can figure things out with the others_." Haunter then said.

* * *

Darkrai Knight saw the playback of what happened in the alley and was talking to Kadabra Knight," So, you're telling me that three puny Pokémon were able to scare you off?"

"Sir, remember, it's natural for me, being part Kadabra, to run away. In fact, I intended to make it seem like I was just running away. It was actually a tactical retreat." She replied.

"Really? Alright Kadabra, I'll give you one last chance. If you fail, well, you better hope that you don't." Darkrai Knight then said.

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, no real fight. There might be next chapter though, and sorry if it is put up later than I have lately.


	4. Kadabra Knight's New Invention, Shauna's

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or Sailor Moon. I also don't own the characters, or Pokémon, I pretty much only own the plot.

A/N: Yo readers! I hope you aren't annoyed from the fact there wasn't a fight last chapter, I plan to have one in this. Sorry if I post this later then I thought, because I would probably have had this chapter would be done in a couple of days, it was summer when I started this chapter. Also, I'm probably gonna change the geography of some locations a bit to help out the story. Also, sorry if the title in the drop down menu was cut off.

_**Last time, Calem and Shauna, after receiving a message from Calem's female friend, Emma, went to Lumiose City to figure out what is wrong with Emma's Pokémon friend, Mimi, an Espurr. They learned that Mimi was secretly giving the Corrupted's Kadabra Knight the ability to hack into cameras in Lumiose City. After learning the truth, Mimi scared Kadabra Knight away by calling her friends, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Calem and Shauna reluctantly told Emma, Mimi, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar the truth about the Celestial PokéKnights, and now, the seven of them are heading to inform the others about something dealing with the enemy.**_

Chapter 4

Kadabra Knight's New Invention/Shauna's First Mega Shinka

"Calem, you better have a good reason for doing this." Enshin told Calem.

"Trust me Enshin, I do." Calem replied. Calem, and Shauna walked into the lab with Emma, Mimi, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar behind them. Calem let Emma sit on the couch and he explained," First of all; she got involved because she saw Kadabra Knight. B; she pretty much would pummel me until I did. Finally; she'll be able to help with the Expansion Suit, trust me, it's cool, and I've seen what it can do."

"Trust me when I say that we can protect your secret." Emma then said.

"_We'll try not to be a bother, really we won't._" Mimi told Enshin.

"_We can look around Lumiose at night._" Gastly said.

"_Ask other Ghost-types if they saw anyone like Kadabra Knight_." Haunter added.

"_And I doubt it ever happening, but we could also help fight_." Gengar finished.

"As much as that would be great. It won't be needed." Enshin told them.

"Well, too late. Told 'em everything." Calem then said.

"Everything?" Tierno the asked Calem.

"Well, considering I don't know much, Shauna told them, but still." He replied.

"'But still' nothing. You told them about us Calem." Enshin told him.

"Remember Enshin, it's not like I had a choice." Calem then said.

Trevor got between the two of them and said," We can get back to this later, but right now, we need to think about what might happen. Mimi, can you tell us all you can about what Kadabra Knight has in store?"

Mimi nodded," _Alright, basically they want access to the cameras so that they look over Lumiose City._"

"Look for what?" Tierno asked.

"_Kadabra Knight said that they're looking for 'the people who are stopping them from giving the world eternal happiness.'_" Mimi answered.

"Even I know that the idea of 'eternal happiness' isn't possible. As long as crime, war and other evils are still around, it's not possible." Tierno said.

"If Kadabra Knight's the one planning this out, then we're in a _huge _problem." Trevor then told them.

"How so?" Calem asked.

"_Let's think, if she was to become Alakazam Knight, she would have an IQ of about 5000._" Mimi told them.

"Yeah, that'd be a problem. Luckily, she probably won't until we beat her and she goes- I don't know, giant?" Calem then said.

Shauna then saw that Gengar seemed a little blue," Is something wrong?" She asked him.

Gengar looked at her," _I just want to help, that's all_."

"I think I know a way you can." Calem then said. He then went to into his bag and began searching for something, he then pulled out a Mega Stone that was pale grey with the symbol being half purple and half red. He then gave it to Gengar," When you find the right trainer and if they already have a Key Stone, or have to get one, you can use this Gengarite to Mega Evolve to Mega Gengar."

Gengar took the Gengarite from Calem," _Thank you_."

* * *

Kadabra Knight was mixing substances in her lab while looking over some sort of diagram. However, a man with dark orange skin and hair, two yellow spots on his cheeks, and a long, thin tail with a lightning bolt shaped end came in. He wore dark orange armor that had a white underbelly, and brown gloves and boots. He asked Kadabra," What are you up to this time?"

"None of your business Raichu Knight." She answered.

He saw the diagram," You know that you're a Psychic-type, not a Bug-type, right?"

"I know, this is my way of trapping the Celestial PokéKnights. It's a special mixture of webbing- which I should thank Spinarak Knight for giving me- and other substances that can trap others like cement, rubber cement, quick-dry cement, pretty much all types of cement." She replied.

"Will they even be able to breathe?" Raichu asked.

"Of course, I'll only keep them from using their arms and legs." Kadabra told him.

Raichu Knight then looked at Kadabra Knight," Before you try to fight them, Lord Darkrai Knight wants to see you."

"Doesn't he know I'm busy?" Kadabra Knight asked. She then stopped what she was doing and left the room," He's lucky that I'm almost done." She walked through the halls of the base hidden under Lumiose City, giving the Corrupted the ability to get to and from the city streets with ease. Kadabra Knight had to go to the room in the center of the base, and there she saw Darkrai Knight sitting in his chair made of dark energy and looking at cameras that the info Kadabra Knight was able to receive from Mimi. He then said, while still looking at the screens," I heard that you're working on a special gun that you guarantee success in trapping the Celestial PokéKnights. Am I correct?" Kadabra Knight didn't know how he learned about her invention, considering she didn't plan to tell anyone about it until it was done. She then gulped and replied," Yes, your Majesty of Nightmares. In fact, I was about to finish it when you sent for me."

"Good, and when you see Raichu Knight, tell him that I need to talk to him." Darkrai Knight then said.

* * *

Trevor and Tierno were playing Mario Kart Wii on the Wii U; Trevor was playing as Mario while Tierno was playing as Bowser and they were in the middle of a race on Rainbow Road when suddenly Emma got in front of the screen," How can you guys be playing a game when the enemy could attack at any moment?"

"Easy, the alarm would go off if an enemy appears- oh nice try Trevor." Tierno then said. Just then the alarm went off and then the two Knights had to exit their game. Calem then turned on the live feed camera and then an image of Vernal Avenue came up. Calem then saw that it was Vernal Avenue," Guys, isn't that?"

"Across the street? Pretty much." Shauna answered.

"We'd better hurry then." Enshin then said. The five Knights then went to the enemy. Emma then stood in the room with Mimi, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar," So, now what?"

* * *

The people and Pokémon on Vernal Avenue were trapped in the buildings by Spinarak Knight using Kadabra Knight's new invention, the Stick Everything Glue Gun, which Spinarak Knight thought was just a description of the weapon.

A/N: If anyone has seen _Pokémon the Series: XY_, you'd know the reference.

Spinarak Knight had green skin, short green hair, and a single white horn on his head. He wore green armor that had yellow arms and legs that had dark green stripes around the middle and his elbows, and on the back were dark green spots and stripe that took the form of a smile. He smiled when he saw the people cowering in the buildings, but that didn't last long, because Calem and the other Celestial PokéKnights then appeared behind him and then Calem told him," Let them go Spinarak!"

Spinarak turned to them and replied," Sorry, but once this stuff sticks, it's there for good."

"Looks like we'll just have to destroy you then," Shauna said. She then turned to Calem," no one can see us transform, right?"

"By the looks of it," Calem replied," we're good." He and the others then activated their transformations," Celestial Dragon Transformation!"

"Celestial Genetic Transformation... Celestial Rayquaza Knight, ready!"

"Celestial Sea Serpent Transformation... Celestial Eevee Knight, ready!"

"Celestial Forest Transformation... Celestial Sceptile Knight, ready!"

"Celestial Flame Dragon Transformation... Celestial Dragonite Knight, ready!"

"Celestial PokéKnights, ready for battle!" The five of them then started running towards Spinarak Knight, who sent the Corrupted Ditto Warriors at them. The Knights then decided to change their weapons to beat the Corrupted Ditto," Rayquaza Blade!"

"Gyarados Trident!"

"Grass Slicer!"

"Dragon Staff!"

"Psychic Stone Mode Change!" Shauna then pressed on the purple gem and then her armor turned lilac, her tail thinned out and forked at the end, and she gained a small red gem in her forehead," Eevee Knight Mode Change to... Espeon Mode!" Her sword then turned into a glass orb filled with a purple energy," Espeon Sphere!" Her Espeon Sphere then glowed and then she fired a multicolored beam at the Corrupted Ditto," Psybeam Blast!" The Corrupted Ditto Warriors were then defeated. Spinarak Knight then started laughing and the Knights were confused," What's so funny?" Trevor asked.

"Just that you fell for this so easily." He replied, then he fired the gun at the Knights, making their hands and feet useless. They then fell to the ground, trying to move. Spinarak Knight knelt down," Keep going, this is fun. Looks like you got stuck in my web. Ha! I'll leave you to struggle." He then disappeared from sight and the Knights were there stuck until something made them disappear too.

* * *

Sycamore was using a hand laser to separate Calem's hands until he was able to pull them apart. Sycamore then told him and the others," After observing the molecular structure of the glue, you should be able to pull off the rest of it easily now." After doing so, Shauna looked at Gengar, who was laying on the couch with a wet towel on his head," I still can't believe that he got that weak from helping us."

"_It was the first time he used his power to transport five humans at once._" Haunter told her.

"_He'll be fine though._" Gastly then said.

"We should worry about how to avoid that glue." Trevor said. He was watching the news reporting what happened on the civilian side after they were safely rescued from the buildings, and like Calem said, no one saw them transform, which means that their secret is still a secret. Enshin was looking at the data of the glue that Sycamore tested," By the looks of this, it has a mixture of Spinarak webbing and other bonding substances. But the moisture level is pretty low, and there are traces of Liquin in it."

"What's that?" Calem asked.

"Liquin is a quick-dry. It's sometimes used for alkyd paints." Shauna answered.

Calem was surprised," Didn't know that you knew about paint."

Shauna told him," My grandmother on my mom's side was an artist, my mom learned from her and I learned from my mom."

"I guess that the heat from the laser caused it to dry quicker, luckily it didn't permanently stick to our skin." Enshin said as he looked over the data.

"That's it!" Calem then said. He then went over to Enshin," You're a genius!"

"I am?" Enshin asked.

"Think about it, Enshin, you're the Celestial Dragonite Knight, and Shauna's the Celestial Eevee Knight. If the two of you heat the glue enough in that gun, then it won't work. Right?"

Enshin then thought about it," Probably, but we would need to get close enough to it so that we can get in contact with it, or fire fireballs at an angle so that they hit the gun. Either way, it'll be difficult. But, if we can somehow get Spinarak Knight to give us the gun, we can turn the tables on him."

Tierno then asked," Oh yeah, how could we though. Remember, _we're _the good guys."

Emma agreed," Tierno's right. How could you possibly get someone whose sole duty is to cause trouble and destruction, not to mention destroying you, to give you something that could-." She couldn't finish because Gengar started getting up," Gengar, please rest, you're still weak."

Gengar then told her," _I said I wanted to help, didn't I, well I'm going to. Transportation through the spirit realm isn't my only ability, I can also possess creatures and objects. If I get enough time, I'll be able to take control of him._"

Shauna then went up to him and knelt down next to him," No, please Gengar, I wish for you to stay here and rest. I don't want you to get hurt more, so please stay."

Gengar then saw how serious she was," _Alright. Just do what you can._"

Trevor then heard the woman mention something that the others should hear," Guys!"

"What?" Calem asked him.

Trevor turned up the volume so everyone could hear the woman say," Just in, we got news from some boy trainers- who will remain anonymous- that they saw the strange man who trapped these people. He was last seen in Santalune Forest. Our heli reporter is above the area where he was said to be sighted. Jen?" The picture then changed to a woman sitting inside the news helicopter that was currently over Santalune Forest. When the woman was informed that they were on, she started speaking," Yes Maria, we're here. Right now, we're above the part of Santalune Forest that the mysterious man who calls himself Spinarak Knight- supposedly after the Bug-type Spinarak- anyway, despite the risks, we're going to get a story. In fact, if Dan could point the camera down there. Dan." The cameraman 'Dan' then pointed the camera into the trees and then the viewers got a good look at Spinarak Knight through the trees. Spinarak Knight turned to them and fired glue at the helicopter's propeller, causing it to start falling," Ahhhh! Somebody help!" Jen screamed. The feed then went out and Trevor turned off the T.V. Calem then clenched his fist," Whatever we do to stop him, we're going to need to do it now. Let's go!" The Knights then left, but Shauna stayed behind, Calem noticed this," Aren't you coming Shauna?"

"No, I think that it'd be best if I stayed." Shauna then said. She then looked at Gengar," I think I should help out here."

"You always had a kind heart, you know that right?" Calem then asked. He and the other Knights except Shauna then went out to face Spinarak Knight. Gengar then looked at Shauna," _You should go. They'll need you._"

Shauna then told him," Nice try, like Calem said, I have a kind heart. So, you stay here while I, Emma, Mimi, Ghastly, and Haunter help keep you well." She then winked, causing Gengar to blush a bit. Emma then thought, _She really needs to tell me how to do that._

* * *

Calem, Trevor, Tierno, and Enshin were able to get to the forest because people were too nervous about getting near it. As they were standing in front of the entrance, Enshin looked at it with a worried look," A lot of starting Trainers come here for the Bug-type Pokémon to start collecting data on the Pokédex."

"Then let's hurry." Calem then said. The four of them then transformed," Celestial Dragon Transformation... Celestial Rayquaza Knight, ready!"

"Celestial Forest Transformation... Celestial Sceptile Knight, ready!"

"Celestial Flame Dragon Transformation... Celestial Dragonite Knight, ready!"

"Celestial PokéKnights, ready for battle!" The four Knights then went into the forest, ready to battle. Calem looked around, amazed how much the forest changed after four years, and after what seemed like hours, even Tierno didn't know where to go. Enshin then stopped the others," Wait."

"What?" Calem asked.

"See these big roots?" He replied. Calem and the other Knights did," Yeah. So." Calem answered.

"Well, there's a pretty big tree in the center of the forest, and if I'm right, if we follow these roots back to the tree, we could probably find Spinarak Knight." Enshin then told them. The others thought that it was a good idea and they started following the roots. However, after a couple minutes, Trevor made the group stop," Hold on a sec guys, I think we're being followed."

Calem then heard something behind him," I think you're right. Get ready to fight." Suddenly, a Corrupted Ditto Warrior leaped from a bush behind Calem, who quickly stabbed the creature through the chest. Twelve more then appeared around them," Whoever gets the least has to wash the dishes from Lunch." Trevor then said. One by one, Corrupted Ditto went down. By the time they were all gone, it was decided that Enshin lost the bet. They then hurried to Spinarak Knight, and they found him in front of a tree that was certainly bigger than the others and along the branches were webs that had some young Trainers, both male and female, the Pokémon that they probably had out at the time, the female reporter, and her cameraman in webs," Ah, you made it." Spinarak Knight said.

"Don't worry, we didn't want to get lost." Enshin told him. Corrupted Ditto Warriors then appeared around the Knights and Spinarak Knight ordered them to attack. Calem then thought, _Man, I hope Shauna could get here quick_. The four Celestial PokéKnights then changed their swords," Rayquaza Blade!"

"Gyarados Trident!"

"Sceptile Slicer!"

"Dragonite Staff!"

A/N: I decided to make the weapon names make more sense.

Trevor, Tierno, and Enshin were taking care of the Corrupted Ditto Warriors while Calem went for Spinarak Knight, who leaped into the tree to escape him," Nice try Rayquaza Knight, these webs are my turf." Spinarak Knight told Calem. However, Calem followed him and then he felt webs stick to his feet, causing him to fall into the web under him. Multiple Spinarak then used Sticky Web to trap him, and the other Knights then rushed to save him, but they didn't notice the Spinarak hidden in the surrounding trees and they too were soon stuck in the Sticky Webs. Spinarak Knight then started laughing," Hahaha! Without your precious Eevee Knight, you'll never be able to beat me now."

* * *

Shauna, along with Emma, Sycamore, Mimi, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, were in the lab when the male news anchor came in with news regarding the missing reporter and her cameraman," We have breaking news, it turns out that the news camera that cameraman Dan had on him when he and news reporter Jen were shot down. We have a live feed coming now." The screen then changed to an image of the forest where the people and Pokémon were being held captive. They saw Spinarak Knight order other Spinarak to hide in the tree and surrounding trees and brush. After a few minutes, Calem, Trevor, Tierno, and Enshin, in Knight Form, arrived on the scene. They saw the scene play out and after Tierno, Trevor, and Enshin were caught, the screen minimized to the top right of the screen and the news anchor returned to the screen," We don't know who these vigilantes are, but it seems that despite trying, even they cannot beat this man, Spinarak Knight." Shauna then turned off the television. She then stood up," Emma, watch Gengar."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I'm going to help." Shauna answered.

"How? Yes, forms like Flareon and Espeon will do major damage, but the Spinarak will probably trap you like they did the others. What will you do then?" Emma then told her. Shauna knew that Emma was right, she wouldn't stand a chance against all of those Spinarak constantly trying to wrap her in the webs.

A/N: Don't take that the wrong way.

Shauna then had an idea that even she should've thought of before," That's it."

"What's it?" Sycamore asked.

"Why didn't think of this before? Probably because of what needs to happen." Shauna then said.

"_For the love of all Pokémon!_" Gastly said.

"_What's your idea?_" Haunter finished.

"Easy, but I'll need Gengar's help." Shauna told them.

* * *

Calem opened his eyes to see him, Trevor, Tierno, and Enshin tied up in webs. He tried struggling out of the webs, but then he looked up to see Kadabra Knight sitting on a stump," Well, well, well. Looks like you're up." She said to him.

"I get why Spinarak Knight is here, but you? I didn't know he would've called for backup from a scientist." Calem replied.

"I came on my own reasons. I guess you found out the loophole around my invention?" She asked.

"That's right." Calem answered.

"Well, I'm sure that you were going to use a plan of yours to stop the gun from firing." She told him, she then got up," Well, I'm on my way."

"What's wrong, wouldn't you mind see us go?" Calem asked her.

"Sorry pretty boy, but I'm sure that if I see you die, it would be my hand." She then turned away, and as she left, she said," Man, I think that Raichu Knight's attitude is contagious." She then disappeared with her Teleport. Calem then thought,_ What are you up to Kadabra Knight?_

Spinarak Knight then said," Sorry about Kadabra Knight. She just gets curious sometimes." Calem then looked to see that Spinarak Knight was leaning against the tree that Calem was tied to. Spinarak Knight then asked Calem," The forest is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Calem answered.

"Just too bad that no one will save you. Then again, it's a good place to perish, isn't it?" Spinarak Knight then asked.

"You're wrong." Calem replied.

"How?" Spinarak Knight asked.

Calem then looked up to see the sun through the branches," Because there will be one person that will always be there for me." He then closed his eyes and then somehow, the webs tying him down were broken. He landed on both knees and looked ahead. The others then were cut down and a female's voice then ask," I guess that you forgot about me then, Spinarak Knight?" A shadow then appeared in the area that Calem was staring at and then Shauna appeared in her Knight form, but instead of brown armor, her armor was sleek black, with yellow rings around her bushy tail, pointed ears, her shoulders, and her forehead. Her eyes also became a crimson color, and she also had a black ninja mask that covered her mouth and nose on.

A/N: Don't know the official name of the type of mask.

Shauna also had black guns holstered on her sides. She then took off the mask," I have to admit it, it wasn't too hard to get here. By the way Spinarak Knight, I'm sure you remember me. If not, I'm the Celestial Eevee Knight, more specifically Umbreon Mode. Now, 'bout I think you meet a new friend of mine." She then took out a Poké Ball and threw it into the air," Come on out Gengar!"

The Ghost-type Pokémon then came out of the Poké Ball," _All right! Time to fight!_"

"_Well, that's new. What are you planning Shauna?_" Calem then thought.

Shauna then took out her guns," Why don't the two of us fight?"

"I don't see why not." Spinarak Knight said.

"Then let's begin. Gengar, I want you to stay back, alright?" Shauna then said.

"_Alright._" Gengar replied.

Shauna made the first move, shooting two bullets made of dark energy," Dark Pulse Bullets!" Spinarak Knight dodged the attack and nearly hit Calem, who also dodged them," Hey, don't hit _me_." He then went over to Trevor, Tierno, and Enshin to see if they were able to fight also.

* * *

Spinarak Knight was in the tree, hoping that he gave his opponent the slip. However, he looked back to see if she was gone and when he looked back ahead, he suddenly stopped when he saw the barrel at his face. Shauna then asked," Who's stuck now? Dark Pulse Bullet."

* * *

Calem got the others up," You guys alright?"

"Yeah, just make sure the people are." Enshin told him.

"Alright, but one thing though." Calem said, he then looked at Gengar," So, why are you here?"

"_You'll see soon. Sooner than you would think in fact._" Gengar answered. Calem didn't know what he meant until it happened. Spinarak Knight fell from the tree and landed on the ground, face up. Shauna then landed gracefully in front of him. She then joined the other Knights," Gengar!"

"_Right._" Gengar then replied. He then summoned his Gengarite and then, as Spinarak Knight was getting up, Shauna held up the hand that her engagement ring/Key Stone that Calem gave her was on and pressed it," Gengar, Mega Shinka!" A portion of Gengar's body sunk into the ground and its lower portions turned a more reddish purple, a third eye appears on his forehead. The spikes on his back are more numerous and pointed, and spikes appear on its hands and tail. His ears became longer and projected backward. Gengar then went over to the now risen Spinarak Knight, and then he got at eye level with him. Gengar's eyes then glowed red," Look into my eyes and fall into a deep slumber." Spinarak Knight tried not to, but he couldn't help but look, his eyelids then got heavy and he soon passed out again. Gengar then returned to Shauna," Should I?" He asked.

"Yes. Gengar, use Dream Eater." Shauna answered. Mega Gengar then launched a shadow-like version of himself at Spinarak Knight. The shadow then went through Spinarak Knight, who then sparked and then eventually was destroyed. Calem and the other Knights then met up with Shauna," Remind me _never_ to make you upset." Tierno said.

"Yeah, well don't drop your guard. 'Cause here comes the evolution." Shauna replied. The Nightmare Zubat then arrived and Spinarak Knight then became a form where his armor was red with black markings forming an unhappy face on his back, yellow arms and legs with purple stripes. Also, his horns and mandibles became white," Spinarak Knight Evolve to... Ariados Knight!"

"Great, without Sycamore knowing that we need the Mechs, we would be able to make the Beta 1 Combo." Calem then said.

"Shauna, go back to Sycamore and the others and tell them to turn on the news." Shauna then told Mega Gengar.

"_On it!_" He replied. Shauna then went to the news camera and turned it back on. She then looked in it and said," If you want to see some action, don't change the channel."

* * *

Mega Gengar arrived at the lab and after turning back to normal, he went up to Emma," _Turn on the news quick!_"

"Alright, but what for?" Emma asked as she turned it on. Shauna's face as Eevee Knight Umbreon Mode appeared," I repeat, if you want to see what's happening, don't change this channel."

"Sycamore! Send the Mechs!" Emma then said.

"Right!" Sycamore replied. He then inputted the code that launched the Poké Mechs.

* * *

The five Mechs left their respective locations and then the Knights leaped into them. Calem then said from inside the Rayquaza Mech," Alright guys, let's form the Beta 1!"

"I don't think that'll be a good idea. Even though we fought in the city, there's still a risk of both civilian and Pokémon casualties." Enshin then said.

"OK, then what?" Trevor asked.

"I might have an idea guys." Shauna then said.

"What?" Tierno asked.

"Well, when we went up against Gliscor Knight, Calem was able to summon that sword. So I thought about it that night when I went to bed. Maybe we can connect to the Mechs with our powers." Shauna answered, she then concentrated her energy and then the Eevee Mech shined a red light. It then took the form of the Eeveelution, Flareon.

A/N: Eeveelution(s): the term used for one or more of Eevee's evolutions.

The other Knights were surprised, and a bit impressed, from the change. Calem said," Now that's what I call bringing fire power."

"Alright, Shauna will chase him away from the area and then we can form the Beta 1." Enshin added.

"On it." Shauna replied. She then had the Flareon Mech start shooting flames at Ariados Knight, who dodged them easily. Calem then thought,_ Great, now what-_ He couldn't finish that thought because he then heard sirens. He then looked to see police cars, the one that had the Officer Jenny of Santalune City in it also had a familiar face to Calem. Trevor then asked," Where did the cops come from?"

"Beats me." Calem replied.

"Yeah, I think I had a part in that." Shauna said with a little humor.

"Well that's great." Trevor said with some sarcasm.

"Let's just this over with. There's a guy down there that I need to speak to." Calem then told the other Knights. He then engaged the combination," Activate Mech Combo Beta 1!"

"Go!" all five of them said at once. The five Mechs became their individual parts, however Eevee Mech remained in its Flareon mode. Calem then looked towards Shauna," Let's see if you can show us another trick."

"One step ahead of you. Summon Flareon Cannon!" A giant red cannon then appeared and the Beta 1 grabbed it in its right hand. Ariados Knight saw this and started leaping to the left and right in an attempt to confuse them,_ One hit from that, and I'm a spider crisp. If I keep moving though, they won't be able to hit me. _He thought.

"That won't work for a second time!" Shauna then said. The Mech then aimed the cannon at Ariados Knight as he moved. A large fireball then appeared in front of it," Fusion Flare Cannon Blast!" They then exclaimed as they pulled the trigger. The next thing that happened was Ariados Knight imploding after saying," Just you Knights remember, bigger challenges wait ahead."

"Finally. Now, about that guy Calem?" Trevor asked.

_**With Spinarak Knight defeated, the Knights are now one step closer to beating the Corrupted. However, will a familiar face worry Calem and Emma? Stay tuned to The Surface of Celestial**_** PokéKnights.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that outro.


End file.
